pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Ellis99
Archive 1 Archive 2 Reply Ah, it'd be best to show an example first, modify it so I can see how good it is. Energy ''X'' 19:21, August 6, 2014 (UTC) Actually, the episodes names should be used in DP series. Monfernape did the first 40, but he messed up a bit, as they require template usage, plus the translated Japanese names of Pokémon should be converted to English ones. Energy ''X'' 19:28, August 6, 2014 (UTC) Hey Ellis, I thought i let you know i'll see you tomarrow okay so you know,Trainer Micah (talk) 20:52, August 6, 2014 (UTC) Congrats! Congrats on winning user of the month! I voted for you, and I think you definitely deserve the honour -- you are such a helpful member of the Wikia. Keep up the great work here! :) Moonlit Sylveon [[User talk:Moonlit Sylveon|'The Little Fireball ']] ' ''' 04:53, August 7, 2014 (UTC) Reply: Sure, I'm always happy to help out (as long as your project doesn't have anything to do with the Anime -- I'm not too savvy when it comes to that particular part of Pokemon). Of course, I'm currently working on a huge project of my own -- that is, uploading and adding all of the missing Gen V sprites to their proper pages. But please do let me know about your project and I'll see what I can do to help if I can. ;) Moonlit Sylveon [[User talk:Moonlit Sylveon|'The Little Fireball ''']] ' '' 06:25, August 7, 2014 (UTC) Re: Anime You really think so? What makes you think that? Well, I wouldn't worry if I were you. I don't think Digimon will ever be as popular as Pokémon. Moonlit Sylveon [[User talk:Moonlit Sylveon|'The Little Fireball ']] ''' '' 06:28, August 7, 2014 (UTC) I have also heard of the sequel of Digimon Adventure and I wonder if this sequel will take place before Adventure 02 or after Adventure 02? If this sequel is different from 02 then this sequel will ignore and make 02 not canon. It's great news for Digimon fans like me but I was wondering why are they making another Adventure sequel. Nectaria (talk) 06:34, August 7, 2014 (UTC) '''Reply to Ellis: Really? Ah, I thought you were upset about the possibility of the Anime being cancelled due to a rise in Digimon's popularity, but now I see how you really feel. . . and I agree. Heheh. To be honest, I personally happen to dislike the Pokémon Anime, myself. I feel as if it is too repetitive and predictable -- plus I think it ruins my certain favourite characters (as they seem to act differently than they do in the games) and that annoys me. Not to mention, it is a bit childish. Don't get me wrong, the Original Series was great (I watched it as a young child). But the Anime started going downhill with the Advanced Generation, and now I can't stand to watch it anymore. So, for me, I would be quite happy if the Pokémon Anime was cancelled (no offense to any fans of the Anime, of course). Moonlit Sylveon [[User talk:Moonlit Sylveon|'The Little Fireball ']] ' ''' 06:43, August 7, 2014 (UTC) Well, I'll be offline for a few hours. It was nice talking to you, Ellis. :) Oh, and let me know about your project, if you would still like me to help out. Moonlit Sylveon [[User talk:Moonlit Sylveon|'The Little Fireball ''']] ' '' 06:55, August 7, 2014 (UTC) Hub I think he did enough past month, you can see his contributions. '''Energy ''X'' 09:46, August 7, 2014 (UTC) I have a question! You were upset with the opposes from your request before you withdraw yourself? You should make more good edits and reverts vandal's edits to become a good rollbacker :)! Nectaria (talk) 12:21, August 7, 2014 (UTC) I personally think Ellis does excellent work here on the Wikia and deserves to be a higher-ranking member. I didn't know he got turned down for a promotion on the user rights request page. I would have supported him. It sort of makes me sad when I see members tattle-tale on him (I've seen the posts on EnergyX's page). Of all the great edits Ellis has made, someone just has to jump on him if he makes a little mistake. Starting to sound like Bulbapedia. . . Don't treat him like that. And I don't think he needs "advice" on how to be a "good editor". He already is! Moonlit Sylveon [[User talk:Moonlit Sylveon|'The Little Fireball ']] ' ''' 17:02, August 7, 2014 (UTC) Admin It'd be best if you could make the page. First do some work on sandbox, copy its content and make the page. 'Energy ''X 16:06, August 7, 2014 (UTC) Aye, do that. Keep it up to date. Energy ''X'' 16:31, August 7, 2014 (UTC) Re: Projects Hi, Ellis. Your project sounds interesting. I might be able to help you once I'm finished with the projects I'm working on with the Gen V Pokémon pages (which might take a while). I've worked on a few game character pages (certain ones that were empty, abandoned and needed missing info) but I don't often do that. I either love or hate certain game characters, so I tend to get emotional due to my autism when I think about them. I haven't even looked at certain character pages, even though they might be my favourites. . . But I digress. I'll see what I can do. In the meantime I will be working on that very big sprite project. Don't worry -- I've already discussed it with EnergyX and Shockstorm, so they know what I am doing with the project sprites. Keep up the good work! Moonlit Sylveon [[User talk:Moonlit Sylveon|'The Little Fireball ']] ' '' 16:38, August 7, 2014 (UTC) '''Reply: Certainly. I'll help out as soon as I can, and perhaps even start on a few characters later, if I get a chance. :) Moonlit Sylveon [[User talk:Moonlit Sylveon|'The Little Fireball ']] ' '' 17:06, August 7, 2014 (UTC) Just defending you. . . I was just defending you, as I consider you a friend and a very helpful editor. That user tattled on you, and I felt that their comment or "question" was a bit smarmy. . . But I apologize for getting all fired up -- I'm a lot like Lysandre... Moonlit Sylveon [[User talk:Moonlit Sylveon|'The Little Fireball ']] ''' '' 17:15, August 7, 2014 (UTC) I'm very sorry -- you're right. . . You should fight your own battles. I got a little emotionally involved. Forgive me. . . I just like to defend my friends if I feel they are being bullied. It won't happen again. Moonlit Sylveon [[User talk:Moonlit Sylveon|'The Little Fireball ']] ''' '' 17:22, August 7, 2014 (UTC) Er, okay. . . I know -- it doesn't matter. I shouldn't have flared up. You're very humble. I'll never get involved like that again. I promise. I just hope you can forgive me and we can still be friends. . . Moonlit Sylveon [[User talk:Moonlit Sylveon|'The Little Fireball ']] ''' '' 17:40, August 7, 2014 (UTC) Thank you. Moonlit Sylveon [[User talk:Moonlit Sylveon|'The Little Fireball ']] ''' '' 17:43, August 7, 2014 (UTC) Hey, Ellis hey i am online if you need me okay, So you know thought i chat about what you said to Energy X about admin's & being paid, so you know when you catch him at a good time let me know okay, So you know this is going to be a long chat with you... so you know...Trainer Micah (talk) 17:53, August 7, 2014 (UTC) And yes you'll have questions about what you said...Trainer Micah (talk) 17:55, August 7, 2014 (UTC) Okay? but first read what i said before i check it out....Trainer Micah (talk) 17:57, August 7, 2014 (UTC) A question regarding the character project. . . I can definitely write descriptions (personality, appearance, etc) of game characters, as you described to me. A week or so ago, I wrote personalities and appearance descriptions for some Elite Four members. But which characters' pages do you want me to edit specifically? Where do you think I should begin? Moonlit Sylveon [[User talk:Moonlit Sylveon|'The Little Fireball ']] ''' '' 18:27, August 7, 2014 (UTC) Oh, I understood that. But I need names. I need you to be more specific. When you say "rival characters" do you mean characters such as Gym Leaders, Elite Four members, and any notable character that challenges the player character -- or do you mean actual rivals such as Gary Oak or Barry? Moonlit Sylveon [[User talk:Moonlit Sylveon|'The Little Fireball ']] ''' '' 18:37, August 7, 2014 (UTC) Okay, I think I understand. But as I've mentioned before, I'm not savvy with the Anime characters -- just the game characters. I don't watch the Anime, so I wouldn't know about the personaities. The Anime tends to strongly differ from the game in regards to changing the original personalities of certain characters. But I'll see what I can do about the game aspects of characters. Some pages might already be satisfactory the way they are. Could you tell me which game characters' pages are "stubs" or contain unsatisfactory info and need to be filled in? Moonlit Sylveon [[User talk:Moonlit Sylveon|'The Little Fireball ']] ''' '' 18:52, August 7, 2014 (UTC) Okay, I'll take a look when I get a chance. Moonlit Sylveon [[User talk:Moonlit Sylveon|'The Little Fireball ']] ''' '' 19:11, August 7, 2014 (UTC) Just a small update to let you know, I've started on Blue's page. Thanks for directing me. Moonlit Sylveon [[User talk:Moonlit Sylveon|'The Little Fireball ']] ''' '' 19:30, August 7, 2014 (UTC) Yup, it's done. :) Which rival should I work on next? Silver? I fould the Rivals box, so perhaps I should just go down the list. Moonlit Sylveon [[User talk:Moonlit Sylveon|'The Little Fireball ']] ''' '' 19:43, August 7, 2014 (UTC) Excellent, now I know exactly what to do. I shall continue. Moonlit Sylveon [[User talk:Moonlit Sylveon|'The Little Fireball ']] ''' '' 19:53, August 7, 2014 (UTC) Okay. But can I just do Clemont's page (his in-game persona, of course -- not the Anime one)? He's one of my favourite characters and I could describe him well because I feel like I know him. I can also fill in the Elite Four's pages if needed. I've actually already finished some of the Kalos Elite Four (Siebold, Wikstrom, and "wicked witch" Malva), so those pages do not need any further editing that I can think of. Moonlit Sylveon [[User talk:Moonlit Sylveon|'The Little Fireball ']] ''' '' 20:14, August 7, 2014 (UTC) Okay, I'll work on the Elite Four as well once I'm done with the rivals. Just to let you know, I've went ahead and filled in Clemont's page -- I just had to! I couldn't help myself. ;) Moonlit Sylveon [[User talk:Moonlit Sylveon|'The Little Fireball ']] ''' '' 20:36, August 7, 2014 (UTC) All right. I will continue with the project (done with Clemont, so I'm going back to the rivals). See you later! Moonlit Sylveon [[User talk:Moonlit Sylveon|'The Little Fireball ']] ''' '' 20:45, August 7, 2014 (UTC) Got you message and done, Hey Ellis i commented into your new blog so you know, I also told some user's about your new blog as well so you know... If you need me let me know okay,Trainer Micah (talk) 19:17, August 7, 2014 (UTC) Hey, Ellis! I'm going to tell you something... Sorry for warning you because of the mistakes you have made :(. I shouldn't have worn you or any users who aren't vandals :(. Never again! Sigh :(! Nectaria (talk) 19:19, August 7, 2014 (UTC) Hey, Hi Ellis, I have a small question for you regarding one of your messages to Energy X so you kinda know if you can let me know what this means when you said: Wouldn't it be nice if wikia to paid users who've become admins for three years & are at 18 years or older - what does this mean? So you know if can let me know, Beouse it sound really creepy & scary so you kinda know..Trainer Micah (talk) 22:44, August 7, 2014 (UTC) Character project updates Hello, I just thought I'd update you on the project. I'll be offline in a few moments, but I wanted you to know that I worked on quite a few trainer pages; I got about half of the rivals done, and even finished the Subway Bosses' pages. I shall continue the work tomorrow (that is, as soon as you see me back online). I enjoy working with you on this project. Peace be with you. :) Sincerely, Moonlit Sylveon [[User talk:Moonlit Sylveon|'The Little Fireball ']] ''' '' 03:22, August 8, 2014 (UTC) Reply Ah, it is notified, so he will be added later. Also, I think the latest Hoenn map is of small resolution. There should be a much bigger one to be uploaded. '''Energy ''X'' 15:53, August 8, 2014 (UTC) Hello Indeed I shall continue with the project today. I hope to get a good amount of rival pages done, and then move on to the Elite Four like I planned. Although I might not be as active on the Wiki today (for personal reasons) -- but that might change, hopefully. Also, about your comment to EnergyX that Micah was ranting and raving over, about admins getting paid for their work on the Wikia -- I don't think it was wrong of you to say that at all. It was just an idea. There was no harm in what you said. I don't understand why he thinks it's such a big deal (creepy and scary??). Hopefully no one will bother you about that again. Anyhow, good day! :) Moonlit Sylveon [[User talk:Moonlit Sylveon|'The Little Fireball ']] ' ''' 18:37, August 8, 2014 (UTC) I'd like to edit the Elite Four pages, but perhaps I can do that tomorrow or another day. I'll see what I can accomplish today (whether it be the Champions pages or the rivals and main character players); but as I've said, I'm having a bad day, so I'm a bit troubled. I'll definitely continue the project today, though. I'd never give up on my promise to help. :) Moonlit Sylveon [[User talk:Moonlit Sylveon|'The Little Fireball ''']] ' '' 17:52, August 8, 2014 (UTC) Regarding the Champions, I just wanted to let you know that a few weeks back, I've already filled in the info for awesome Steven Stone (*grins*), and that ogre-woman Diantha (*extends claws and growls*) --'' I don't like her''. . . Ah, so anyhow, (*chuckles*) -- those pages are already done. I think I can finish the rest of the Champions througout the day. I'll start with Lance right now. Moonlit Sylveon [[User talk:Moonlit Sylveon|'The Little Fireball ']] ''' '' 18:42, August 8, 2014 (UTC) I'm finished with my work on all the Champion pages! :) I'm going to take a little break now, but I'll be back later. I might get some other trainer pages done, but I might also continue with my Generation V sprite-uploading and organizing project. I'll just see how I feel. Moonlit Sylveon [[User talk:Moonlit Sylveon|'The Little Fireball ']] ''' '' 20:42, August 8, 2014 (UTC) Sure, I'll add a spritebox for Latias add all her sprites too. And you're welcome. As always, happy to help. Moonlit Sylveon [[User talk:Moonlit Sylveon|'The Little Fireball ']] ''' '' 20:50, August 8, 2014 (UTC) As you requested, Latias' SpriteBox is complete and all filled in, even her MegaEvo Sprites: http://pokemon.wikia.com/wiki/Latias#Sprites I think I will continue with my Gen V sprite uploads for the rest of the day. Tomorrow I will start fresh on the trainer pages again. Moonlit Sylveon [[User talk:Moonlit Sylveon|'The Little Fireball ']] ''' '' 23:05, August 8, 2014 (UTC) Reply Ach, well, ignore this week, then. What about the following one(s)? '''Energy ''X'' 17:57, August 8, 2014 (UTC) Reply Hm, I doubt Serebii would do that freely, considering they are also an rival site. It would be appreciated, but see what are their "demands". Energy ''X'' 23:23, August 8, 2014 (UTC) Friend Codes Hello, Ellis, I was just wondering -- would you like to exchange 3DS Friend Codes with me? I would like to trade Pokemon with you over Wi-Fi or maybe battle sometime. I have both X and Y, but I mainly use X. I don't want to post my friend code here on the Wiki where anyone can see it, but I will temporarily post up my email address so we can exchange friend codes and trade details from there. If you would rather not, I understand. Just let me know. Moonlit Sylveon [[User talk:Moonlit Sylveon|'The Little Fireball ']] ' ''' 23:39, August 8, 2014 (UTC) Oh. . . Oh, dear. I guess maybe you wouldn't want to trade with me after all, then. You see, I had two special, unreleased Pokémon and Mega Stones that I wanted to give to you. Yes, I used an Action Replay to generate them, but I am positive that they ''will not mess up your game if I trade them to you. Games only get corrupted if the code is faulty. I don't think the Pokémon trade will hurt your game. But I've never actually traded with anyone before over Wi-Fi. . . So, we don't have to if you're against Action Replay generated Pokémon. I understand. Moonlit Sylveon [[User talk:Moonlit Sylveon|'The Little Fireball ']] ' '' 07:12, August 9, 2014 (UTC) Well, I've used Action Replays for quite some time, and they do not mess up your game if you use them correctly. A lot of anti-Action-Replay people will spread exaggerated and untrue rumours about the device to scare you (likely Nintendo is using these scare-tactics). True, if you incorrectly use the device and insert a horrendously faulty code, it can ruin game data. But stable Pokémon that have already been generated will not mess up a person's game if traded to them. But it's okay if you feel that way and would rather play it safe. I completely understand and respect your decision. Your friend, Moonlit Sylveon [[User talk:Moonlit Sylveon|'The Little Fireball ']] ''' '' 07:40, August 9, 2014 (UTC) I'm sorry, but I didn't quite understand your last message. . . You don't want to share what? Friend codes? I know that. I just said that I accept and respect your decision not to exchange friend codes. Are we still on the same subject of trading, or are you referring to Wikia coding now? :\ Moonlit Sylveon [[User talk:Moonlit Sylveon|'The Little Fireball ']] ''' '' 08:06, August 9, 2014 (UTC) Oh, you want to know the Wikia coding for a striketrough. It's: < strike > '''crossed out word or sentence here between the strikes < /strike > -- just remove the spaces from between the strike brackets. Like this: Example. I hope this helps. Sorry for the confusion; you just changed the subject so quickly I got mixed up. :) Moonlit Sylveon [[User talk:Moonlit Sylveon|'The Little Fireball ']] ' ''' 08:25, August 9, 2014 (UTC) You're welcome. I'll be offline for quite a few hours, but I'll be back to edit, as always. Moonlit Sylveon [[User talk:Moonlit Sylveon|'The Little Fireball ''']] ' ' 08:39, August 9, 2014 (UTC)